


A Very Fond Farewell

by CaptainLokii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 80 years since Thorin passed so Bilbo returns to Erebor one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Fond Farewell

_I've waited 80 years to see you again. Far to long, far far to long. After I left things got in the way my nephew was orphaned and I was unable to return like I promised but my door remained open to the rest of the company to visit freely and visit they did. Cleaned me out of house and home on more than one occasion._

 

_My nephew Frodo, you'd like him, more of a sense of adventure than I ever had and loyal to a fault. He was just a babe when it happened, boating accident, was always said hobbits didn't belong in or on the water. So he came to live with me and I have been ever glad for it. I wish I could have prevented the darkness that holds his heart now. If I had known what trouble it would cause._

 

_My old ring..._

 

_Do you remember in the caves with the goblins when I went missing? You all thought id abandoned you. I hadn't. I found a ring that belonged to a creature named Gollum. I thought it was just a magic ring that caused others to not be able to see its wearer but years later I learnt it was far more sinister._

 

_It was created by Sauron to try and rule over Middle Earth and there was only one way to destroy it by taking it Mordor and throwing it into the fires of Mount Doom. Oh what I would have done for it to have been me to take it not poor Frodo but I was to old and frail and the ring already had its dark grasp on my heart, I would never have been able to destroy it._

 

_I was residing in Rivendell, yes I know how you feel about the elves, when Gandalf showed up with Frodo and some of his friends. Then I learnt how much danger that ring really had caused, it was evil._

 

_A new company was selected to help Frodo in destroying the ring. Frodo the ring bearer and his friends Sam, Merry and Pippin, Aragorn the rightful king of Gondor, Boromir the son of Gondors steward, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli son of your very own Gloin. Lord Elrond named them The Fellowship of The Ring._

 

_Boromir did not last long into the journey and soon the group became separated leaving just Sam and Frodo on their own to make their own way to destroy the ring but the ring was taking hold of him fast the closer it got to its master._

 

_War raged and so many lives were lost. Good people died because I picked up that ring. It should have remained lost for ever._

 

_Frodo didn't return the same he no longer felt home anywhere on middle earth not after all the horrors he had seen. So he is sailing with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf to the undying lands to be with the elves to find peace amongst them._

 

_I was supposed to sail with them but I couldn't go without returning to see you and the others who remain one last time. You changed my life for the better though I did not realise it for a long time. You showed me that there was more to life than my books and my armchair and my garden and all the other comforts of The Shire._

 

_When I first met you I didn't realise how much you would end up meaning to me. If things had been different I would have stayed with you in the mountain. You know that? You showed me love and I loved you because of it._

 

_I sometimes wonder was it that love that still made you trust me even when the sickness took hold? You no longer trusted your own blood yet you knew me such a small amount of time and trusted me regardless? Was it because you loved me? I'd like to think so._

 

_Do you remember the acorn from Beorns garden? Do you remember when you found me playing with it in the halls? I wanted to kiss you so bad then, the way you looked at me, but it was not right with the dragon sickness controlling your mind. I never planted it. I still have it on me now, I kept it close. To remind me of you when ever times were dark._

 

_I wonder what life would have been like if you had made it? And Fili and Kili? Would you still be King? Would you have let Fili have his turn? Would I be living with you? I sometimes think about how you would have felt if you had come to live with me in The Shire without all your thick clothes you need to stay warm in this mountain. Would you have liked the calm? I can imagine you now sitting in the garden in a white shirt and grey trousers smoking a pipe as the sun sets talking about what your life was like before the dragon came. Would you have been happy?_

 

_No I could never have asked you to leave your kingdom not for me even though im sure you would have done it._

 

_I never loved another, not like I loved you. Friends and family came and went but my love for you was constant. Frodo suspected I think when I would tell him tales of our adventure when he was growing up. I couldn't stop the slight crack in my voice when I said your name._

 

_Oh how he loved to hear those. He encouraged me to write them all down so others could have them when I wasn't around to tell them any longer and I did eventually. I finished it just before I left The Shire for the final time then Frodo wrote his tale before he left with the elves._

 

_I tried to save you Thorin I honestly did I thought the eagles had arrived in time I thought I could stop the blood and I will never forget watching the light fade from your eyes as you slipped away. All that pain you were in and you still tried to comfort me. God if there was anything I could have done anything I could change I would do it in a heartbeat even if it meant taking your place._

 

_I wonder if Fili and Kili are with you now? And Balin and Ori? I hope they are well. They are missed here Just like you are._

 

_I've brought a letter for Bofur to read when he comes here later. It will explain everything that I can't say. I just hope he can forgive me._

 

_I've grown to old and weary for this world now Thorin and im so very tired. I think its time for me to sleep may I rest with you till Bofur gets here?_

 

_Goodnight Thorin Oakenshield I've missed you so very much._

 

 

Bilbo takes out a brown envelope from his pocket and places the acorn he had kept for so long inside it. The hobbit then slowly pulled himself up on to the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield placing the envelope in one corner and laying down as if resting his head on the late kings chest. Slowly Bilbos breath evened out as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

 

Bofur was late back to Erebor so he hurried down to the tomb to welcome his old friend back to Erebor.

He could see a head of him the tomb with Bilbo laying across the top asleep. As he got closer Bofur noticed how pale the old Hobbit was and how his chest was now still. No signs of life.

 

Bofur removed his hat and fought hard not to cry at the sight of one of his oldest friends laying dead before him.

 

A light breeze fluttered an envelope to his feet which he picked up and opened taking out a letter and an acorn. He unfolded the letter and read its contents.

 

 

My Dear Bofur

 

 

I am so sorry that this is the way you had to find me but my time has come and gone a long time ago and I am far to tired to keep going any longer.

Death is my final adventure

 

I know you realised all those years ago how Thorin and I felt about each other and were happy for us always and for that I thank you.

You have been a good friend to me since we left the shire and were the only one to truly understand my grief after the battle. I lost more than just a friend that day.

 

I always promised I would return to Erebor each time you came and visited me in The Shire but I couldn't face it. Now I return for the final time

 

Give my regards to the others that I love them all dearly. May I request that the acorn enclosed be planted somewhere here so the people of Erebor will always have a reminder of what life was like for me in the shire.

 

Now for the last time I bid you all a very fond farewell.

 

Bilbo Baggins

 

 

A great feast was held in Bilbos honour that night and a tomb was constructed besides Thorins for him to be buried. Bofur had insisted on it despite the tradition of only direct blood relatives being buried there. Bilbo was given a funeral as if he were the spouse of a king or former king despite not everyone knowing how right they were.

 

The Contents of the letter were kept between Bofur and the rest of the company who held their own private ceremony for planting the acorn where they would always be able to see it. They sang they drank and they shared stories of their time together and spoke of the way their lives had changed for the better all because Gandalf had convinced them Bilbo was a burglar.

 

* * *

 

 

_The bright light that was blinding him was fading now. He held his arm in front of his eyes trying to block out as much of it as possible but it seemed to blind him still. There was a light breeze that was cool against his skin unlike anything he had felt before._

 

_“Bilbo?” a voice called from in front of him_

 

_“BILBO!” twin voices yelled before he was hit with two large objects and knocked to the floor._

 

_He opened his eyes to see a blonde dwarf and a brown haired dwarf hugging his middle like their life depended on it._

 

_“Fili? Kili?” he asked in confusion as they continued to hug him and laugh._

 

_“Aye laddie its them” an older voice said from, Balin. Ori stood beside him gave a small wave._

 

_Fili and Kili finally let him free and he was able to stand. Shaking down his clothes he realised that he was young once again. The others looked at him knowingly they could all tell what he was thinking._

 

_Behind Balin and Ori heavy footsteps could be heard walking towards them. Balin guided Ori out of the way to reveal Thorin Oakenshield walking towards them._

 

_When they saw each other they both stopped and just watched each other for what could have been years._

 

_“Go to him Laddie” Balin said and as if it were a spell Bilbo found his feet guiding him forward faster and faster till he was running towards Thorin. He stopped just short of their toes touching and Bilbo felt all the air in his lungs leave as he looked into his eyes for the first time in 80 years. Eyes that were so full of life and wisdom and now full of happiness that they lacked during their quest._

 

_“Thorin?” Bilbo asked as he raised his hand to the dwarfs face just to check he was real._

 

_“Bilbo Baggins I've waited a long time to see you again” Thorin said “The afterlife needs a burglar to give it a sense of adventure”_

 

_“The afterlife?”_

 

_“where else?”_

 

_“A dream? So many times I dreamed of seeing you again but always end up waking alone.”_

 

_“No more dreams Bilbo this is real, all of it and I've missed you so much. I watch you from up here hoping you would be okay and wishing I was there to comfort you when you weren't. I watched Frodo grow up in your care as you chased him through fields full of flowers whilst he laughed. I heard you talking beside my tomb every word and I watched over you until you passed and guarded your body till your spirit arrived here and Bofur found you”_

 

_Tears were in both their eyes now as they gazed at each other. Reunited after so long._

 

_“I love you Bilbo Baggins, my burglar”_

 

_“I love you too”_

 

_And with that Thorin leaned down and kissed Bilbo. Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up as he kissed back but didn't let go of Thorin not after so long apart._

 

_Balin coughed behind them and they turned to see the brothers snickering and Ori smiling happily as they watched the pair._

 

_“I think it is time we show Mr Baggins to his new home” Balin said pointing away from him. Bilbo could see nothing but Thorin nodded_

 

_“yes quite right. Come Bilbo join us on a new adventure”_

 

_Thorin took Bilbos hand as the group all walked towards a brighter light than before happily laughing and talking between them. Bilbo finally felt at peace._

 

 

_“Hey Uncle Thorin does this mean we have to call Bilbo Uncle Bilbo now? OW!”_

 

_“Shut up Fili”_

 

_a small pebble had hit Fili on the top of the head. Bilbo looked at Thorin to see him attempting not to laugh but winked down at Bilbo as the light finally over took his vision again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my lack of skill at writing but it was an idea i had so i wrote it.


End file.
